fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atomic Betty X Total Drama
Atomic Betty X Total Drama (アトミックベティ クロス トータル ドラマ', Atomikku Betti Kurosu Totaru Dorama, Atomic Betty Cross Total Drama) ''is a Crossover Series commemorating Teletoon's 15th Anniversary and is the first collaboration series from Fresh TV and Atomic Cartoons and distributed by Bandai Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures and Breakthrough Entertainment. It has been developed by Namco Pictures and Bandai Visual. The show consists of 2 versions, The Edited Version on Cartoon Network is rated TV-PG, The Uncut Edition is Rated TV-14 for Blu-ray/DVD Releases and on the Adult Swim Version for Sexual Content, Stylized Violence, Strong Language and Mild Mature Humor. Plot After the Events of ''Atomic Betty: Mission Earth and Total Drama World Tour, Betty lives in secret fear after the break-up of Duncan and Courtney after the episode "Greece's Pieces" due to Chris McLean blackmailing Duncan to not to love Courtney due to her behavior, After the end of Season 3 and productions of Season 4 named "Revenge of the Island", Chaz, Noah, Betty, Sparky, Regeena and X-5 reacted to the ending and Betty has a way with Drama and sorrow after the season Ended and the new season gets a new cast since the first are assumed dead but not really dead and due to the fans on the Internet fighting over 2 Pairings due to Gwen and Courtney's behavior in the series for 3 seasons and thinking about the future of Courtney, Duncan, Trent and Gwen. Betty decides to end the fan war by going to Ontario on an convention with his friends for the panel of Total Drama with Chris and the first generation's cast, but some fans end up in a Fan war for Duncney or DunGwen. So Betty runs with rage and honor to end the fan war and tell the truth behind the break-ups and the destruction of romance in the reality show. But ended up in Confessions and Feelings for Duncan by Courtney and for Trent by Gwen and ended up with so much confessions, which Betty had a victory of ending the fan war as she planned and with her friends she is going to hang out with the cast (except Heather, Alejandro, Chef and Chris) on an Abandoned Studio Lot on Ontario. Which The Galactic Guardian Headquarters moves into the place when it took place in Total Drama Action. But it led up when the galaxy broadcasted about Atomic Betty ended the Total Drama Fan War, Maximus will go back to Earth, This time to Destroy Betty and the whole world (Eventually) Major Characters for ABXTD Atomic Betty Series Elizabeth "Betty" Barrett On Earth, to most of her friends and family, Betty Barrett is a typical schoolgirl who is highly athletic and loves almost every sport she tries. She also enjoys visiting her grandmother, singing in her band, and hanging out with her friends. She is not afraid to speak her mind, either, and dislikes any form of bullying, and injustice. However, when there is trouble in deep space, she captains her own starcruiser as the main protagonist Atomic Betty, a Galactic Guardian and defender of the cosmos. In space, she investigates crimes and fights evil. She can easily defend herself as an expert hand-to-hand fighter, but is also equipped with Galactic Guardian-issued bracelet, housing a communications device and remote controls for her ship and its teleporter, as well as an array of gadgets and weapons. Betty had been the only one to object to Galactic Guardian Headquarters moving to Earth and to her hometown, having preferred another planet (or even an isolated location on Earth). In Mission: Earth, she has become more commanding in her Galactic Guardian duties, due to the stresses involved with Galactic Guardian Headquarters having moved to her hometown, the increased involvement of her spaceship crew in her daily life, her budding romance, and the fact that an increasing number of villains have targeted Earth. In the Crossover Series, After living in fear by Watching Season 3 of Total Drama when Duncan and Courtney are fighting and arguing with each other, She decided to end the fan war due to its fanboys ruining their future. She is the responsible to end the fan war and humilliate Chris which she ended up hanging out with the cast VA: Tajja Isen (EN) and Yoko Honna (JP) Noah Parker Noah Parker is Betty's best friend. He's an honour-roll student who enjoys studying mathematics and writing, which makes him a target for Duncan and Penelope's bullying. Unlike Betty, he's not very athletic, and the only sport he seems to be any good at is baseball. He also has a strong crush on Betty, though she seems mostly oblivious to it, and he is generally jealous of whatever boy she's with. Noah was kept in the dark about Betty's dual-role as a Galactic Guardian until the end of the first season, though on numerous occasions in the frist season he w as close to deducing Betty's dual role (having hacked into her communications frequency using a satellite radio). He discovers Betty's dual role following the defeat of the villain Pandora; Pandora and her father had been sealed in a box and key, the key having found its way to Earth and into Noah's hands. The key had also teleported Noah into Maximus' lair. As Betty attempts to rescue Noah, Noah inadvertently causes the destruction of the Galactic Guardian headquarters. He is later rescued by Paloma, disguised as the Chameleon, and returns to Earth, where he manages to successfully convince Betty and Admiral DeGill to join the Galactic Guardians as a cadet. Though inexperienced, he is very willing to go on missions (even begging Betty on numerous occasions to let him accompany Betty and her crew on missions specifically assigned to her), and he has saved the day himself on one occasion has aided Betty on her adventures in others. In the ongoing ending sketch "Crash Test Noah", he also acts as a human guinea pig for X-5 to test the various gadgets he invents. In the Crossover Series, He went to Ontario with Betty along with her other friends. After the Fan War Ended, When Betty goes with his friends to hang out with the cast for a long time, Cody wants Noah to be friends even though there is 2 Noahs. VA: Laurie Elliot (EN) and Junko Takeuchi (JP) Charles "Chaz" Lang Charles "Chaz" Lang is the older brother of Penelope Lang, who premiered, after having returned home from being away at private school in''Mission: Earth''. According to Penelope, he refused to attend anymore because he found the other kids too snobby. Penelope finds her brother a disappointment, because he's nothing like her. Unlike his sister, Chaz is athletic, really cool, and an amazing skateboarder, and appears to share a mutual crush with Betty, which makes Noah very jealous. Chaz and his sister don't really get along, as his down-to-earth demeanor makes him the black sheep of his otherwise snooty family. Chaz is unaware of Betty's dual role as a Galactic Guardian, but it is hinted that Betty eventually reveals her secret to him, as in "The Future Is Now!", Chaz is among the Galactic Guardians of 2013. In The Crossover Series, He was friends and enemies with Duncan due to their coolness and personality being different. After the unawareness of Betty's secret identity, He secretly revealed Betty's role as a Galactic Guardian after the battle between Maximus and the Cast of Total Drama. Owen realized there was another voice of him with a touch of young Trent. VA: Soichiro Hoshi (JP), Ken Takeuchi (OVA's/JP) and Scott McCord (EN) Regeena Peterson Regeena Peterson is a new character introduced in Mission: Earth, who quickly befriends Betty and Noah. She is the daughter of Principal Peterson, and, as far as he's concered, she's a sweet, demure, respectable girl. But as soon as he turns his back, her real personality comes out, which is quite the opposite. Betty finds Reegena refreshing, and around Regeena she comes out of her shell. In fact, Betty becomes a bit of a project for Reegena; she is determined to make Betty get out and "do stuff!". She has a somewhat bulkier build than most of her classmates, but given her father's athletic interests and build it's quite likely that this is muscle as opposed to fat. Regeena has a distaste for Penelope, after Penelope's attempts to woo her upon hearing that she is Principal Peterson's daughter (wanting Regeena to be her friend only to raise Penelope's own social status). In "Girl Power", she unknowingly befriends Sparky (who had been accidentally transformed into a girl by a magic crystal). She and the female Sparky become good friends during the episode. When he is returned to normal he passes himself off to Regeena as the brother of his female identity. In later episodes, Regeena is often suspicious of Betty, Noah, or Sparky when they unexpectedly leave for missions, though she often takes their disappearances in stride. In "The Future is Now", Reegena is among the Galactic Guardians of 2013. In the Crossover Series, He was awkwardly proud of Betty to end a fan war. She might have a possible friendship with LeShawna VA: Minami Takayama (JP) and Leah Cudmore (EN) Penelope Lang Penelope Lang (s a spoiled brat and Betty's disgusting, snobbish, self-obsessed, near heartless queen bee rival on Earth, who thinks of herself as the most popular prima donna at her school.Her favorite pasttime is ridiculing the other students, Betty and Noah in particular. She is rich, spoiled, and often uses her popularity or wealth to undermine Betty's social standing, a plan that inevitably backfires. She is usually seen with two sidekicks named Megan and Sarah. She’s used to getting her own way — even if it means stepping all over other people. In fact, she enjoys getting her own way more if she has to step over other people to do so. In "Bracelet Yourself", she tampered with Betty's bracelet which is property of the Galactic Guardians and caused the Starcruiser to lose control. She also seems to not hate, but despise Betty enough to be violent, for in "Pre-Teen Queen of Outerspace", she attempts to kill Betty and her friends, though she thinks it is just a dream, and in "Mirror of Morgana", she kicks Betty in the face. Being Betty's rival, she also dislikes Noah just about as much as she dislikes Betty. She doesn't even like Paloma until she saw Paloma has tons a outfits and Penelope tried to get her on her side, but failed because Paloma has nothing in common. In season three, she is occasionally seen with her grandmother Petunia, who is just about as snobbish as she is. Though she has come close to discovering the existence of the Galactic Guardians (to find out Betty's secret so she can humillate her, however, she never expect to be a Galatic Guardian.) having stolen Betty's bracelet in "Bracelet Yourself", accidentally teleported into Galactic Guardian HQ in "No Space Like Home", being given a note from her future self in "The Future is Now", and even having tampered with and read out of Betty's own "captain's log" (this causes people to think that Betty is a science fiction author), she quickly dismisses all of the evidence. She doesn't believe the evidence are real. In "The Future Is Now!", Penelope, while not a Galactic Guardian herself, is freeloading with the remnants of the Galactic Guardians. Penelope stated that if she knew Betty was a Galactic Guardian, she would have told the whole world (The reason why is unknown for now). If only her past self believes it. However, she provides the opportunity for Betty and Noah to steal the time machine back from Maximus and return to the past. She secretly gives a note to her past self to tell her that Betty is a Galactic Guardian, but the past Penelope doesn't believe it's real. The irony '''is that if she find out about Betty's secret and told the whole world, Maximus would have found out and come to earth. Penelope would have put Earth in danger if she did that just because she hates Betty. In the Crossover Series, She felt happy about both the finale of TDWT and the GwenxDuncan Pairing since she not only hates Betty, but Courtney too. When Betty ended the fan war, She felt like she didn't care at all. She is also excited for Season 4 of Total Drama, and she is also a rival of Heather for both their personalities, same as Duncan and Chaz's VA: Ashleigh Ball (EN, Replacement for Catherine Disher) and Misato Fukuen (JP) Atomic Roger '''Atomic Roger is a Galactic Guardian, one of Betty's colleagues and occasionally her rival. Though he appears human, he seems to have little actual knowledge of everyday life on Earth. Though exceptionally vain, especially about his blond hair (actually a wig), he is nevertheless a highly competent Galactic Guardian. He is often assigned to deep space patrol, and secretly covets Betty's rank as the top Galactic Guardian due to the fame and recognition it brings. As such, he often goes around and brags to Betty's friends (both on and off Earth) that he is the hero, and the actual secret behind Betty's success and reputation. Even with this he sometimes assists Betty in her times of dire need and gets along well with her and her friends on Earth, making him not so much a villain but a mischievous character. He also may or may not have a crush on Betty. He isn't aware that Betty dislikes him and Betty's home planet doesn't know that Betty is a Galactic Guardian and she's trying to keep this a secret. He has a huge ego and he doesn't shut up! Atomic Roger reported to Galactic Guardian Headquarters to see DeGill, (actually DeGilla) who as he observed, looked a bit stranger than normal. The supposed DeGill said that Roger had nice hair and asked if he would like to join a new army. (Night of the DeGilla Monster) When Infantor started turning people across the galaxy into babies, Roger led Galactic Guardian Force A to defeat him. He tracked him to an asteroid field but was turned into a baby. He was presumably restored when Infantor was defeated by Betty. (Who's the Baby Now?) In the Crossover Series, He was a bit suspicious how Betty ended the fan war if he did not know she was a fan of the Total Drama Series. He was rivals with Chris MacLean Possibly, another rival for Chris next to Admiral DeGill, which he got 2 rivals. VA: Robert Tinkler (EN, Replacing Dwayne Hill), and Kazuhiko Inoue (JP) Sparky Sparky (voiced by Canadian TV actor is Galactic Guardians Captain Atomic Betty's alien lieutenant and also the pilot of the Starcruiser with pointed elf like ears, a large, round olive green nose, light green colored skin, and light blue colored hair, and his species is known as Neutropians. Although he is sometimes a bit reckless, and often more interested in other things, such as eating (mostly), surfing, or girls than the current Galactic Guardian mission he is on, he is nevertheless very loyal to both Betty and X-5, and endeavors to do his very best at all times. Also, despite the immaturity that he expresses in various things such as quarreling with robot navigator and fellow crew member, X-5, he is shown throughout the early episodes of the TV series to be very skilled at both piloting the Starcruiser and being a combatant. After Galactic Guardian Headquarters was moved to the planet of Earth and was rebuilt underneath the school of Betty's home-town of Moose Jaw Heights in the Mission: Earth season, following the events of the premiere third season episode "No Space Like Home", Sparky has had an increased presence in Betty's personal life; he is attending Moose Jaw Heights Junior High School in disguise as a new classmate and friend of Betty who, according to Betty, was purported to hail from Saskatoon (using the same disguise that he first used in the episode Bracelet Yourself). However, with more situations in Season Three taking place on Earth due to the relocation of headquarters, he has rarely been seen piloting the Star Cruiser, and is often distracted at times when Betty or X-5 need his assistance. In the Crossover Series, He might be friends with Owen because he likes to Eat anything delicious, and because they have something in common. VA: Rick Miller (EN) and Hiroyuki Yoshino (JP) X-5 X-5 is the robotic third member of Atomic Betty's crew, and is a roughly rectangular headed, bright yellow colored, hovering robot, who takes the role of both the navigator for the Starcruiser and providing any unknown information that they may need for a mission. Due to being a robot, he tends to sometimes spout too much information at inopportune times and takes most things (especially his missions) exceptionally seriously, which usually gets on his fellow crew member Sparky's nerves, and sometimes even Betty's as well. The two of them have a grudgingly respectful working relationship. Though it is often implied in the TV Series that X-5 is an outdated model of Galactic Guardian robot, newer, more advanced model Galactic Guardian robots that have been debuted in episodes, such as X-8.5. in the episode Bye-Bye X-5, have tended to be less reliable. In the third season, he also becomes a scientist and inventor, working in the lab in Galactic Guardian Headquarters with the Bangoons (and also Noah in the Season 3 Crash Test Noah! shorts) as his test subjects and his assistants, and inventing new gadgets that are used by Betty on her missions. He also dons a disguise sometimes to make him look somewhat like a human. When he visits Betty's home, he tries to "improve" upon the appliances in Betty's house while cat-sitting, as in the Season 3 episode Aarrgh...It Be 'Olidays!, thinking that the house's technology (like most technology on Earth) as being primitive. VA: Bruce Hunter (EN), and Toshiyuki Morikawa (JP) Admiral DeGill Admiral DeGill is not only commanding officer of the Galactic Guardians but he is also Atomic Betty's immediate superior, and assigns both her and her team to their various galactic missions. He greatly resembles a regular sized anthropomorphic orange goldfish dressed in a blue military uniform with a crew cut of grey and white hair (formerly blonde), and a muscular physique granted to him when he was younger by the genie Schmoz, he also speaks with a slight British accent and usually favors a corncob pipe that blows bubbles. Admiral DeGill radiates professionalism and takes his role as a Galactic Guardian commander very seriously, but has nevertheless managed to strike a balance between both his commander duties and his recreational pursuits. Admiral DeGill is revealed, in the two part Season 2 finale epsiode Takes One to Know One, to be one of the original founding members of the Galactic Guardians, and in the Season Three episodes, is always accompanied by three human sized attractive looking female fish escorts, known collectively as the Rockettes In most episodes, he is often seen doing various activities in parts of the globe, sometimes with them, while issuing Betty her missions. Following the destruction of Galactic Guardian Headquarters in Season Three, he decides to construct a brand new headquarters on Earth, right underneath Betty's hometown of Moose Jaw Heights, which was opposed only by Betty herself; one apparent reason was his desire to visit the various landmarks on planet Earth (Niagara Falls among them), as well as the fact that one of his favourite beverages, espresso, is in plentiful supply on Earth. Although there have been very few glances into Admiral DeGill's personal life outside the Galactic Guardians, he has an identical twin brother named Tex DeGill, who is sheriff on the western styled water planet of Ainrofilac Ubilam, and his teenage daughter, and Admiral DeGill's niece, named Lilly Rose, who is also Tex DeGill's deputy; he also has a sister, who has a son, his beverly hills surfer nephew, Commander Lamphray, as well as a teenage son of his own, named Bill DeGill, who's mother is none other then the villainess Pontifidora, who was once DeGill's girlfriend and fiancé. Her vendetta against Admiral DeGill is mainly due to how their relationship ended (DeGill ran off with a show-girl from the planet Vega). Pontifadora apparently turned to a life of crime after DeGill left her, which led to him capturing her and having her sent to Durango Maximum Security Prison. In the Crossover Series, He decided to move the Galactic Guardian Headquarters to Ontario due to Betty going in the place when it took place in Season 2 of Total Drama with her friends. He might have a partial rivalry with Chris. VA: Adrian Truss (EN) and Tetsu Inada (JP) Maximus IQ The self-proclaimed Supreme Evil Overlord of the Galaxy, Maximus I.Q. has only one driving ambition — to rule the galaxy. He serves as the principal antagonist in the series. He represents enough of a danger that he is Betty's most annoying and frequent nemesis, with a cat-like appearance and a somewhat regal bearing (even if he's the only one who believes so). Like any other cat, however, he hates getting wet, to the point where it is enough to distract him from his schemes. He is also ill-tempered, self-important, overbearing, scheming, two-faced, abusive, selfish, and thievish. His citadel contains various stolen items, such as a Starcruiser from "Best (Mis)Laid Plans" and a table (when he was three) from "The Minion". He commands a sizable army consisting of both robot subjects and the ninja-like Bloodmonks of Morbidia; he is also one of the larger collectors of rubber and glass ducks. He loves ducks. And he is the "father" of The Betty Clones. Despite his hatred of Betty, he has occasionally teamed up with her: either to foil the plans of his own father, Max Sr., foil his own grandfather, Max Sr. Sr.'s plans when he was picked on by his grandfather (with his father to back him up due to both of them hating him), or, in "Takes One to Know One", to recover one of his stolen ducks from the villainness Pandora. Among Maximus' goals is to locate and destroy Galactic Guardian headquarters, as well as to locate and destroy Betty's home planet. He manages to do the first former in "No Space Like Home", and has come close to doing the latter on numerous occasions, before ultimately being repelled by Betty each time. Also in the episode No Space Like Home, he wanted to destroy Galactic Guardian headquarters until Noah and Minimus, both whom were playing catch, unintentionally destroyed the Galactic Guaridan's HQ and this causes Maximus to be upset and he yells that he was robbed of his revenge. In Mission: Earth, his two goals have become the same, following the relocation of Galactic Guardian headquarters to Moose Jaw. In the Mission: Earth episode, Noah's Bark, it turns out that his species is a Felinian and that he was banished from his home-world. Wanting revenge on his own kind for what he perceived as an insult], though some believe that it contradicts his earlier statement that Maximus' home world is Splatzy (though it could mean that Splatzy was his current home world for after he was banished). He came up with a plan to take the planet of either his kind or their neighbors of the planet Canus Dogillia. Maximus staged attacks on the Dogillians, making it look like the Felinians were attacking them, and provoking the two planets into war. He planned to take the planet of either the dogs or the cats, depending on who lost the war. Later, however, his plans were revealed and he was punished by being turned into a dog by the leader of the Dogillians, Mr. Snugglekins to teach him a lesson after Noah, who had also been turned into a dog learned the dog credo, a lesson Maximus, unfortunately, must learn himself. His most complex plan culminates in "The Future is Now", when he travels into the future (with Sparky, X-5, Beatrixo, and Admiral DeGill as hostages) using X-5's recently-built time machine in a bid to take over the Earth; however, Betty and Noah manage to elude capture. By 2013, he had manage to enslave all of Moose Jaw, including the Galactic Guardians, centering his stronghold in Beatrixo's farm. Betty and Noah manage to repair an old nonfunctional prototype time machine and pursue Maximus into the future, but they, along with the remnants of the Galactic Guardians (Betty, Noah, Chaz, Regeena, and Penelope of 2013 though the latter was just hanging around), are captured. Betty manages to trick Maximus into "repairing" his time machine, but the Galactic Guardians of 2013 manage to distract Maximus long enough (using Penelope's desire for fashion to help out and fight against them) for Betty and Noah to take control of the time machine themselves. Returning to the past, Betty and Noah convince the Galactic Guardians to instead present their nonfunctional prototype time machine, which Maximus subsequently captures, though when he and Minimus try to use it, they both become gelatin-like. VA: Colin Fox (EN) and Hiroshi Iwasaki (JP) Minimus PU Minimus P.U. is a biogenetically-engineered assistant for Maximus (P.U. is stated to stand for "Portable Underling" or "Petty Underling" if people believe his last name is Dutch). Minimus can withstand "extremely high" levels of "verbal and physical abuse" from Maximus. Minimus's "swivel-head" feature allows him to switch between his two faces, one being a sycophant, the other a grumbler. Depending on Minimus' mood, his head will swivel around to display the appropriate face with a loud clicking sound; the other face, when not in use, has its eyes closed and is considered dormant. He, like Maximus, is also a liar due to having two faces. Though frequently abused, he remains the top underling of Maximus, though it is only in Mission Earth that he is more aware of his master's abuses. In Mission: Earth, viewers learn that he is very lonely and desires for company; he keeps the captured Noah company in "No Space Like Home", and many ending sketches depict him as being friends with Sparky. Also, in one sketch, he claims his full name is Minimus Von Petty Underling, the name is Dutch (or so he claims). Also, despite being claimed to be feline-looking, his appearance makes him more chimp-looking, especially when (during Strange Case of Minimus-Hyde) his head was stuck in his grumbler mode, he transformed into a giant hulking ape-looking beast. VA: Matt Hill (EN, Replacement for Dwayne Hill and Len Carlson), Takato Yasuhiro (JP) Characters from the Total Drama Series Chris McLean Chris is the good humored, but also cynical and narcissistic host of the Total Drama series, originally hailing from St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. According to the contestants, he has had a career in hosting reality television and nearly all of the budget allotted to Total Drama Island and its successors are allocated to his pay, though he states that he takes on many other crew responsibilities (including writer and executive producer); as a result, the show employs many unpaid interns (most of which he claims are seriously injured or killed during production). Sadistic at heart, he cares very little for the contestants' safety or well-being, except when his own livelihood is at stake; in return, the contestants continue to dislike Chris, staying on with the competition only for the prize money. Appearing cheerful and assertive throughout the show, Chris's personality is often ruthless, narcissistic and self-centered. He is protective of his high-society lifestyle. Most, or maybe all, of the competitors on the show end up hating him. In the Crossover Series, he was rivals with everyone after Betty ended a fan-war, and he decides a plan to get rid of the whole competitors, Betty and her friends. VA: Christian Potenza (EN) and Keiji Fujiwara (JP) Chef Hatchett Chef is the show's only other major crew member. He is a tall, loud, tough, and intimidating African Canadian, who was previously employed in prisons and the military (although some contestants doubt he actually ever fought in a war). Despite the name, he appears to be inept at cooking — serving horrible food to the contestants while they remain in the game (though, as revealed in Total Drama Action, this is done intentionally to torture the contestants, as it has been shown that he is a good cook). He also assists Chris in organizing the challenges (and torturing the contestants in general), including donning various costumes as the main obstacle to the challenges and being the sole judge in talent contests. Chef Hatchet has shown to be sneaky and greedy; for example, the early part of Total Drama Action had Chef illegally assisting DJ in order to convince him to split the winnings with him should he win the competition. VA: Cle Bennett (EN) and Kenta Miyake (JP) Duncan Duncan is a Scottish Canadian punk rebel who was put in a youth detention center for his rebellious actions. He was originally put on Total Drama Island on the Killer Bass as an alternative to further detention in juvie. Despite his hostile personality and fondness for criminal activities, he has shown that he is actually a good person at heart (although he insists otherwise at every opportunity) and generally gets along with most of his fellow competitors. Duncan became particularly close with Courtney, despite having a personality that often clashes with his own. He proved to be a very strong competitor in the challenges, using the "skills" learned from juvie to his advantage. He was also fond of pranking other competitors from time to time, especially Harold. He made it to the final four on Total Drama Island, where he was voted off after his challenge partner, Owen, gave up victory for a plate of sticky buns. Duncan qualified for Total Drama Action, where he was chosen for the Screaming Gaffers and (along with Beth) served as one of the primary protagonists. His rivalry with Harold escalated and he began bullying him more than ever after finding out he was responsible for Courtney's elimination in the first season. However, Duncan and Harold eventually began to respect each other, especially when they become the only two male contestants left in the competition (prior to Owen returning as Chris' ringer). Duncan's toughness and surprisingly good acting skills won him many challenges in the first half of Total Drama Action, but his concentration began to slip after Courtney entered the competition, due to him still having a strong attraction to her. However, Duncan eliminated Courtney from the competition when the terms of their relationship became far too overbearing for him. Duncan made it to the final two on Total Drama Action, and he was declared the winner of the competition in the season finale following a vote conducted by his fellow contestants, winning the prize money and making up with Courtney in the process. (In the alternate ending, Beth wins Total Drama Action instead of Duncan, and Duncan reconciles with Courtney.) Duncan returned for Total Drama World Tour, but quits in the first episode due to refusing to sing on Chris' cue and having to listen to Courtney and Gwen bicker throughout the first challenge. He eventually takes his Drop of Shame after Ezekiel's elimination, but it is later revealed that he has gone missing since he was last seen. He is eventually found in London by both Gwen and Courtney (having reconciled their differences in the meantime), and returns to the game as part of Team Chris. However, as he re-enters, he inadvertently causes friction between Gwen and Courtney, due to kissing and starting a new romance with Gwen, causing Courtney to break up with him. He also makes enemies with Tyler, who witnessed Duncan kiss Gwen and tried to get him eliminated later on due to Duncan's threats. During the game, he instructed Owen in to not trusting Alejandro due to Noah's last words before departing. He makes it to the final five on Total Drama World Tour, where he was voted off in "African Lying Safari" thanks to Heather and Alejandro's conspiracy. In the Crossover Series, He was awared that Courtney still loves him after Betty ends the fan war. He might have a friendship and rivarly with Betty's possible boyfriend Chaz Lang. In One Episode, He turned into a demon outside him after the past days from Total Drama World Tour infuriated him and vows revenge against Chris McLean. VA: Drew Nelson (EN) and Noriaki Sugiyama (JP) Courtney Courtney is a Hispanic Canadian who is ambitious, smart, and highly competitive, but mean. As such, she tends to underestimate the abilities of her fellow competitors. She is put on the Killer Bass in Total Drama Island, where she developed a love/hate relationship with fellow teammate Duncan. Though initially reluctant, she eventually shows that she likes him, despite his rebellious nature. She was eventually voted off after Harold (the victim of Duncan's many pranks) tampered with the votes to get revenge on Duncan. Believing to have been wrongly eliminated, she proceeded to sue the show and its producers. She won the lawsuit after the second TDA Aftermath episode, and was allowed to compete in Total Drama Action (which she did not originally qualify for), where she served as the primary antagonist for the second half of the season, especially after Justin's elimination in "The Princess Pride". When she entered the competition, she was unwillingly placed on the opposite team, the Killer Grips, where she was unpopular because of her selfish, critical, and feisty attitude. Courtney proved to be a very strong competitor though, nearly single-handedly winning challenges for the Grips, and later for herself when the teams were merged. She still has feelings for Duncan in Total Drama Action, although she also harbours a grudge against him due to mistakenly believing that Duncan cheated on her with Gwen earlier in the season. In the final four, Courtney was eliminated by Beth (as a threat) and Duncan (for bossing him around). Upon hearing that Duncan voted her off, Courtney breaks up with him but eventually gets over her anger and supports him in the final competition to declare the winner. They eventually make up after Duncan wins, (or in the alternative ending, Courtney takes Duncan out for a date to cheer him up after having lost). Courtney returned for World Tour and was placed on Team Amazon with Gwen and Heather, both of whom she had problems with in the past. Despite the shock that had come when Duncan had quit the show early in the season - largely over her and Gwen's shared affection for Duncan, the two seem to be making up and beginning to form a friendship, though it quickly unravels when Duncan returns to the competition. Following Gwen's elimination, Courtney becomes the prime target of being sent home for purposely trying lose to vote off Gwen and flirting around with Alejandro. She was eliminated at the same time Blaineley due to a tie in votes (on previous tied occasions a tiebreaker was employed); before she leaves Courtney plans on suing Duncan and the show for mandatory action. She appeared in the finale as Alejandro's helper and was ticked off when Heather pushed Alejandro down the volcano after hitting him in the groin. In the Crossover Series, when Betty found out the responsible for the break-up, She stated that Duncan might not be in Love with Gwen, meaning that Courtney loves him. But she knew about friendship after she was against Chris. After she realized Bridgette was another one behind the break-up due to Geoff, She and Gwen were rivals with her because Bridgette hates mean boys. She is friends with Chaz, Noah, Noah Parker, Sparky, Regeena, Justin, Owen, DJ, Lindsay and the whole crew except for Heather and Alejandro after she apologizes the whole cast for being a meanie. But Courtney is best friends with Betty, Sierra, and Gwen. Which it turns out to be the Courtney she used to be in the First Season of Total Drama. VA: Emilie-Claire Barlow (EN) and Sayuri Yahagi (EN) Gwen Gwen is a goth who chooses to be alone for the most part, though she cares for her family deeply, auditioning for Total Drama Island on a dare from her brother. Because of her lonely attitude, she has been derisively called the "weird goth girl" by Heather, but unlike her, is generally well liked by the other contestants. She joined Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers and (along with Owen) was one of the season's primary protagonists. She was one of the strongest competitors by winning many challenges for her team. There, she developed a distaste for Heather, while building a strong friendship with LeShawna and Bridgette and a budding romance with Trent. Her relationship with Trent began to unravel after Heather plotted to kiss Trent in front of her, causing LeShawna to round up everyone else and vote Heather off in retaliation, only to vote Trent off after Heather won invincibility. Gwen would get her revenge on Heather after conspiring with Owen to help eliminate Heather in the semifinal sudden-death challenge, earning herself and Owen a spot in the finals. Gwen, however, would lose out on the final challenge when a determined Owen rushed to finish the line in order to grab snacks that were planted there by his supporters (In an alternate ending, Gwen won the competition, when the snacks planted there by his supporters were still well short of the finish line). Gwen qualified for Total Drama Action, where she, along with Trent, had won a challenge that earned the two of them the title of captain of the two teams, meaning that the two would be on opposite teams. Gwen's team was christened the Screaming Gaffers. Trent, wanting to see Gwen do well, began throwing challenges to let her win, which Gwen does not take lightly. In order to get Trent to stop, she breaks up with him, but not before Justin discovers Trent's motives. He blackmails Gwen, forcing her to throw the challenges in exchange for ousting Trent. Though she had trouble sabotaging her team, she eventually does so, leading to her voting herself off. She eventually makes up with Trent following her appearance on TDA Aftermath, but they have yet to restart their short-lived romance. During both seasons, she also develops an attraction to Duncan, but still claims to see him as a friend. Her attraction earns the ire of Courtney, and in World Tour, both were placed on Team Amazon. Like Courtney, she was devastated when Duncan withdrew from the game, though over time Gwen and Courtney settled their differences. This, however, would unravel entirely when Duncan returns to the competition and builds a budding romance with him. She would eventually be eliminated in a tiebreaker challenge due to her allergies preventing her from competing. The original character designs show Gwen as a redhead, wearing a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. Gwen's usual outfit is based on an outfit of Tibby's from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. In the Crossover Series, She confessed to the fans that she is in love with Trent because She knew Heather did the stuff in Episode 16 to break up with Trent, although Heather hates romance in the series, but Chris did it too. She became Best friends, Not just with Courtney, since she apologized for what she did in TDA and TDWT, But also with Sierra and Betty, after Betty ended the fan war. VA: Megan Fahlenbock (EN) and Saeko Chiba (JP) Trent Trent is an aspiring musician, but is better known as one of the more frequently injured contestants. Joining Total Drama Island as it "sounded fun", he is put on the Screaming Gophers, where he develops a budding relationship with fellow teammate Gwen, much to the annoyance of Heather. Heather would then engineer Trent's elimination by arranging to kiss him in front of Gwen, which succeeded since Trent had no experience with Heather's antagonistic side. Gwen, in reaction, would attract the attention of LeShawna, who would round everyone else to vote off Heather (who both Gwen and LeShawna had a grudge against), but Heather won invincibility in that day's challenge, forcing LeShawna and her hastily-assembled voting bloc to vote Trent off instead. After realizing that he had been manipulated, Trent focused his efforts into cheering for Gwen win the competition, only for Gwen to ultimately lose to Owen. However, Trent and Gwen had repaired their relationship in the process, and the two began dating. This was not meant to last, however, as both had qualified for Total Drama Action, and both were winners in the challenge meant to pick the captains of the two teams, meaning that they would be competing against each other; Trent's team would be christened the Killer Grips. Trent became jealous when he noticed that Gwen and Duncan were becoming close friends, and resolved to grab her attention again. Out of love for Gwen, Trent would start throwing challenges for his team due to Owen telling Trent that "the girl likes winning". At the same time, he starts to exhibit a mild form of obsessive-compulsive disorder when his superstition with the number 9 becomes known. Though this was unrelated to Gwen (as explained on TDA Aftermath after he was eliminated), his erratic behavior led to Gwen breaking up with him, if only to get him to not throw any more challenges for the Grips. However, this attracts the attention of Justin, who blackmails Gwen to owe the Grips in exchange for Trent's elimination. After Trent was eliminated, he, however, became more popular than ever, earning him many female fans (including some which are stalker-like), as shown on TDA Aftermath. He did not return for World Tour but will as a singer along with Justin for Total Drama World Tour Aftermath In The Crossover Series, He was aware of Gwen's confession like Duncan was aware for Courtney, when Betty ends the fan War, And he realized Chaz's voice sounds like Trent with Owen combined. And after the fan war ended, He might have been friends with Duncan like Gwen was with Courtney. VA: Brad Swaile (EN, Replacement for Scott McCord) and Mamoru Miyano (JP) Heather Heather is a Japanese Canadian and the main antagonist in the first season. Described by series producer Mark Thornton describes her as "an evil, scheming, sinister character". She is a cruel, ruthless, snobbish and manipulative player, often butting heads with her teammates on the Screaming Gophers, particularly Gwen and LeShawna. However, she also formed an alliance with Lindsay and Beth, although she essentially just used the two of them as pawns for her needs and constantly abused them. She conspired with the two to eliminate many of the contestants, but once her true colors started to show, they both turned against her. Towards the end of the season, Heather had become overconfident and was eventually eliminated in the semifinal challenge when Gwen and Owen teamed up against her in a sudden-death "triple-dog dare" showdown - which she lost for refusing to shave her head (a dare ironically written by Lindsay after Heather had threatened to do exactly the same thing to her in order to keep her in line) which ended up happening anyway in an accident. During the Total Drama Island reunion special she paired up with Harold and then betrayed him. He subsequently forgave her and analyzed her cruelty as an attempt to cover her own insecurities in the only moment in the series she admitted vulnerability and bonded with anyone (despite denying it). Although she qualified for Total Drama Action (where she wore a wig for portions of the competition to hide her baldness), her actions in Total Drama Island have left her being nearly universally disliked, with Harold being the only one displaying some sympathy towards her. Aware of her status as a pariah amongst her fellow competitors, she was shocked when she was picked for the Screaming Gaffers by her rival Gwen (on LeShawna's suggestion to "keep their enemies closer"). Her insufferable attitude improved somewhat during Total Drama Action, as she generally became less antagonistic and more cooperative in the challenges. True to her nature though, she still berated people around her at every opportunity, and her useful contributions were often kept to a minimum. She is later eliminated, but not before burying the hatchet with longtime enemy LeShawna; Heather was the only one who defended LeShawna's actions after LeShawna's series of lies had lost the trust of her fellow competitors. Heather returned for World Tour (her hair grew back, although it is still shorter than it was in the first season) and was placed on Team Amazon along with her two rivals, Gwen and Courtney. In addition to Gwen and Courtney, Heather's temporary friendship with her old rival LeShawna abruptly ended, as seen in "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" and "Slap Slap Revolution". Her antagonism quickly takes a backseat to newcomer Alejandro, and she becomes aware of Alejandro's manipulations on the other contestants (oftentimes trying to foil his plans). Though attracted to each other, Heather maintains a tsundere attitude towards him. The two would eventually be the last two contestants remaining, but in the end she loses TDWT to Alejandro when she accidentally threw his tribute into the volcano, giving him the win. Heather is dismayed at this by Alejandro being the one who wins the money. However, Ezekiel steals the money, which ended up being destroyed. After fleeing to the river with the other contestants during a volcanic eruption, many volcanic rocks begin to rain down, one in particular which is larger than the others flies towards Heather, after which the camera cuts off, leaving her fate unknown. She was extremely manipulative, so she was able to stay in all three seasons for a very long period of time. She was also notable smart, as she was immediately suspicious of Alejandro, therefore figuring out he was evil even before Bridgette did, who was his first victim. In The Crossover Series, She is mad about what Betty did, and she might to do something to get rid of Betty and turning out what she is telling was a lie to ruin their future, Teaming up with Alejandro and Joining forces with Maximus IQ. VA: Rachel Wilson (EN) and Junko Minagawa (JP) Alejandro Burromuerto Alejandro is a Mexican Canadian is one of two new contestants in Total Drama World Tour, where in he's the antagonist as well as the official winner. He is ruthless in the competition, and describes the other contestants as expendable. He spends the majority of the season manipulating various other contestants and getting them eliminated. He hates being called "Al" because his older brother, Jose called him that when he used to lose to his brother. He is shown to have a crush on Heather, to which she uses to take advantage of him in the finals and ultimately defeats him, even though he still wins. He causes the eliminations of several contestants. He won in Total Drama World Tour but he didnt get the money instead he get himself injured in the end. After the credits, Chris helped Alejandro and put him in a machine and he asks if the money is ok to which Chris says no and he screams no, then calls Chris him `spaz´. In the Crossover Series, He was okay after the end of TDWT when it was obviously fake lava, but when in the TD Panel in Ontario, Betty ended the fan war to Save Gwen and Courtney's Future, He felt dissapointed about it since Courtney and Gwen confessed to their feelings to Duncan and Trent. When he joined Maximus along with his crush, Heather. He did the impossible by being The Drama Machine. VA: Marco Grazzini (EN) and Yuji Ueda (JP) Minor/Supporting Characters for ABXTD Pairings Shipping Pairings *Betty Barrett x Chaz Lang (Chaetty) *Chris McLean x Blaineley O'Halloran (Chriseley) *Duncan x Courtney (Duncney) *Owen x Izzy (Owezzy) *Alejandro x Heather (AleHeather) *Maximus x Heather (MaxiHeather) *Admiral DeGill x Blaineley O'Halloran (DeGilley) *Betty Barrett x Courtney (Yuri/Lesbian Pairing) (Courtnetty) *Cody x Sierra (Coderra) *Cody x Heather (Codeather) *Minimus x Sierra (Minimerra) *Duncan x Betty Barrett (Dunetty) *Chaz Lang x Courtney (Chazney) *Noah x Heather (Noaether) *Lindsay x Tyler (Lindyler) *Geoff x Bridgette (Geoffgette) *Gwen x Courtney (Yuri/Lesbian Pairing) (CourtGwen) *Pontifidora x Chris McLean (Christifidora) (More to Come) Friendship Pairings *Gwen and Courtney *Betty and Courtney *Duncan and Chaz *Duncan and Trent *Alejandro and Maximus *Sierra and Courtney *Sam and Chaz *LeShawna and Regeena (More To Come) Rivarly Pairings *Betty and Maximus *Courtney and Bridgette *Gwen and Bridgette *Sierra and Heather *Alejandro and Duncan *Chris and Everyone (except friends) *Duncan and Chaz (partially) *Betty and Penelope *Penelope and Heather (More to Come) Themes Opening Themes *Orion wo Nazoru by Unison Square Garden *Round Zero ~Blade Brave~ (Shuhei Naruse Mix) by Aikawa Nanase from Crimson-Fang (OVA Opening) *Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch (Atomic Betty X Total Drama V2 Opening) Ending Themes *Haruka Kanata by Unlimits *Believe you by Nana Tanimura (OVA Ending) *Thanks, My Friend by Mikio Sakai (Atomic Betty X Total Drama V2 Ending) Episodes TBA Games TBA Movies/OVA These are the OVA's and Movies of the Crossover Series. ''Atomic Betty X Total Drama: The Movie - Barrett-McLean Judgement 3D '''Atomic Betty X Total Drama: The Movie - Barrett-McLean Judgement' (劇場版アトミックベティ クロス トータル ドラマ バレット-マクリーン ジャッジメント, Gekijouban Atomikku Betti Kurosu Totaru Dorama: Baretto Makuriin Jajjimento'') is a stereoscopic 3D animated movie distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, Bandai Entertainment, Teletoon Films and Breakthrough Animation. It releases in 3D theatres, and also playing in IMAX 3D and 2D theatres in Japan, Canada and USA, in May 4th 2012, along with Marvel The Avengers. It focuses on a new story instead of retelling the story from the series. ''Live Action Movie: Climax Revolution'' 'Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Climax Revolution '''is a Live Action Direct-to-Video Movie from Bandai Entertainment and Warner Premiere, In association with Teletoon Films, Breakthrough Media, and FremantleMedia Productions. The movie is filmed in location in Vancouver and Ontario in Canada. The movie is directed by Kevin Tancharoen, director of the upcoming Mortal Kombat Reboot Movie being in 2013. The film will be released on DVD and Blu-ray, also in a Blu-ray Combo Pack, with Digital Copy with Ultraviolet layer in July 2012 Cast *America Ferrera as Courtney *Bella Thorne as Betty Barrett *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Chaz Lang *Ryan Reynolds as Chris McLean *Cameron Kennedy as Geoff *Leah Cudmore as Bridgette *Kristin Kreuk as Gwen *Samuel Vincent as Sparky (voice) *Jared Padalecki as Trent *Tara Strong as Blaineley *Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q. (voice) *Billy West as Minimus P.U. (voice) (More To Come) ''Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Retelling The Story In Anime - The Movie (Parts 1 & 2) '''Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Retelling The Story in Anime - The Movie (劇場版アトミックベティ クロス トータル ドラマアニメでストーリーを改作 Gekijoban Atomikku Betti Kurosu Totaru Dorama '''Anime de sutōrī o kaisaku) 'is an animated movie based on the crossover series and both Series, Atomic Betty and Total Drama, which re-tells the story in an anime-ish way, like they did with The Animatrix and Batman: Gotham Knight, The movie is animated by Studio 4°C, and it's directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi, director of Panty and Stocking and Gurren Lagann. The movie is distributed by Bandai Entertainment and Warner Bros. Pictures.' ''Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Futuristic Final Chapter'' TBA ''OVA/ONA'' OVA 1: Atomic Betty X Total Drama: The Last Drama on Ontario The OVA Takes place After the Events of Atomic Betty X Total Drama and before the events of the movie. ''OVA 2: Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Side Stories'' This is a 6-story, Animated OVA for ABXTD, telling some stories that involves romance, drama, comedy, action, parodies, etc. Animation is by Kyoto Animation, Gainax, Studio 4°C, Toei Animation and Production I.G. ''OVA 3: Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Genderbend or GTFO! The third OVA of the Series, It focuses on the cast but when a genderbending machine causes an universe switching genders, which worries the cast. Cast for Genderbended Characters: *Samuel Vincent | Tetsuya Kakihara - Benny Barrett *Emilie Barlow | Fumiko Orikasa - Charlotte "Charlie" Lang *Stacey DePass | Junko Takeuchi - Norah Parker *Joanne Vannicola | Romi Park - Penn Lang *Chiarra Zanni | Megumi Ogata - Sparkle *Laura Drummond | Mayumi Yamaguchi - X-5 (Female) *Stephanie Mills | Yuko Goto - Atomic Regina (Female Roger) *Matt Hill | Soichiro Hoshi - Reggie Peterson *Laurie Elliott | Saeko Chiba - Donna Paine *Tabitha St. Germain | Chiaki Omigawa/Urara Takano - Christina McLean/Admiral DeGille *Novie Edwards | Masato Katsuki/Mayumi Tanaka - Cook Hatchette *Ashleigh Ball | Chie Nakamura - Diana *Robert Tinkler | Yoichi Masukawa - Carter Series ''Atomic Betty X Total Drama V2 The Series will have a second series, counting as a second season of the series. Trivia *The Series is distributed by Bandai Entertainment due to its partnership with Namco after the Atomic Betty videogame for the Game Boy Advance distributed by Namco for North America in 2005 (Also Distributed by Atari in Europe) before partnership with Bandai and becoming Namco Bandai Games in 2006, Also distributed by Breakthrough Entertainment to make the series to be for audiences half rated PG-13, Half Rated R due to its minor uncutness on Total Drama in Canada, and Distributed by Warner Bros due to Cartoon Network airing Atomic Betty from 2004 to 2005 despite its drop out for DVD's, and Total Drama from 2008 in North America, Latin America, Some of Europe, Asia, Australia, etc. *They will have a new set of casts for Lindsay, Sam, Penelope, Trent, Minimus and Roger. *The show will be like an anime due to its anime opening but Atomic Cartoons and Fresh TV should do animations for an anime-like series, but not looking like an anime. *There is 2 seasons or series which the second one is named "Atomic Betty X Total Drama V2" Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Cartoons Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Total Drama franchise Category:Atomic Betty Franchise Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers